blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Silverpaw (Silverleaf)
Personality Her personality type is an INFJ-T. Silverpaw is not exactly a social person. She prefers to stay at home and read a book rather than hang out with her friends. Though when with them, she loves to joke around and have some fun. She has a lot of friends but can be awkward when talking to someone she doesn't know very well or when making new friends. She is shy but is talkative once she gets to know you. In other words, she is socially awkward (she says a lot of awkward things) and most of her friends either made friends with her or her friends made friends with someone that became friends with her (That was confusing :P). She prefers to be left alone and has temper issues when someone gets on her nerves. Other than that, she is usually very calm. She is a very sappy and cheesy person, and sometimes bossy (or so her sister says). Silverpaw is also very optimistic. She doesn't like drama and will try not to get involved unless necessary. She can also be quite repetitive and tends to look on the more logical side rather than creative. She has a horrible sense of humor and laughs at pretty much everything. She is very organized and doesn't like it when things are messy. In school, she is mostly a straight-A student. Her favorite subjects are social studies,language arts, orchestra, life skills, and art. Her least favorite subjects include French, gym (we have to change!), math, and science. Her hobbies are reading (preferably fiction and fantasy), chatting with her friends on hangouts, playing the violin, talking with her sister, and going on BlogClan. On The Blog Silverpaw joined BlogClan on November 9, 2017, while looking for Darkest Night spoilers. Before that, she occasionally stumbled upon BlogClan while searching up Warrior cat stuff. She stalked it for a little while every so often ;) Ever since she joined, she's been on the Blog almost every day. You can find her all over the blog, because she comments on a lot of different pages ;) On The Wiki Silverpaw is not as active on the Wiki as she is on the Blog. She joined the wiki on December 3, 2017, around a month after she joined the Blog. She has helped/written some fanfiction here, plus created this page. She hasn't done anything much on the wiki except earn achievements :P Currently, she is ranked #23. Friends On BlogClan: Ummm . . . I have no idea. Add yourself! Loudfern^^ Moonbreeze!!!!!!! Otterfrost Dovepool Leaf Lost in Blizzard Riverpaw Goosewing Jazzy Oakwhisker Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer) Libbypaw Cheetahspark ;) Fireleap Spidersong ROSEPAW!!! Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) Rainy(I'll add the link later :P) Not on BlogClan: (They are all apprentices btw) *Lightningstrike *Duskwind *Cinderswirl *Honeydrop *Snowfrost *Mapleflight Fanfiction Blogfics I'm In: *Moonbreeze's Unnamed Fanfic *Disappeared (Ottie's Blogfic) *Seasons of Night (Moon's Blogfic) *Beneath the Trees (Wavey's Blogfic) *Magicals (Iris's Blogfic) And definitely more I'm forgetting! :P Collaborations *Poolstar's Choice (Loudy's Collab) *Seasons of Night (Moon's Collab) *Also a super secret TTT collab called ATT (Written by Ottie, Moon and I) My Own Fanfiction: *Echoes of The Sun I've written others, but none are on the wiki/blog because they're too cringy :P Some Seasonal Names My names are so cringy. . . Winter: *Whirling Leaves Over Silver Snow (2017 Winter/Christmas) *Silver Hearts Say "I Leaf You" (2018 Valentine's Day) Spring: *A Lucky Silver Leafed Clover (2018 St. Patrick's Day) *Leaf on Silver Easter Egg (2018 Easter) Warriors Stuff Favorite Books: *TPB: Forest of Secrets/The Darkest Hour *TNP: Twilight *PoT: Long Shadows/Sunrise *OoTS: The Forgotten Warrior/The Last Hope *AVoS: Shattered Sky (So far) *DoTC: The First Battle *SE: Hawkwing's Journey/Bluestar's Prophecy/Moth Flight's Vision *Novella: Leafpool's Wish/Ravenpaw's Farewell *Manga: The Rise of Scourge Favorite Arcs: *The Prophecies Begin *The New Prophecy *A Vision of Shadows *Dawn of The Clans I like the other arcs too, it's just . . . I like these better?? :P Favorite Characters: Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Hollyleaf, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Hawkwing, Ivypool, Alderheart, Finpaw, Gray Wing, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Turtle Tail, Moth Flight, and more! Favorite Shippings: BrambleXSquirrel (My all-time favorite!), LeafXCrow, SandXFire, HawkXPebble, TigerXDove, JayXHalf, BlueXOak, HollyXFallen, TwigXFin, IvyXFern, MothXMicah, GrayXTurtle, and more! Least Favorite Characters: Ashfur, Breezepelt, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Nightcloud, Oakstar, Appledusk, Star Flower, and probably more I can't think of right now :P Least Favorite Shippings: BumbleXDove, TigerXSasha, BrambleXJessy, AshXSquirrel, BirchXWhite (idk why), BreezeXHeather . . . (I think that's it) Favorite Villains: Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Scourge, and Sol Favorite Clans: ThunderClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan Trivia *Her birthday is December 19 *Silverpaw likes the name Rainfrost for her sister better, but Nightpaw insisted to be called Rainfrost, Rainflight, Rainwing, Frostednight, and now Nightfrost. Her fursona is a light gray she-cat with white flecks, one white paw, and ice blue eyes *Silverpaw has begged her sister a lot to read Warriors. In the end, Nightpaw read half of Midnight and The Apprentice's Quest and decided the series wasn't for her. Still, she knows as much about Warriors as any fan would *She started reading Warriors in 5th grade and finished all the books in 3-4 months *She is Indian (From Tamil Nadu) *She is currently in 6th grade *She is a Hufflepuff, her Ilvermorny house is Pukwedgie, her patronus is a dolphin, and her wand is alder wood 13 1/4 inches with a dragon heartstring core *She lives in New Jersey, USA *She and Moon are secret twinsies :P For anyone who tries to be an imposter twinsie: - She and Moon have the same birthday (same date, same year) - She and Moon have similar fursonas and real life appearances - She and Moon are both INFJs (the rarest personality type in the world, which makes up around 1% of the population) - And a lot more that she is too lazy to put on here :P *She is apart of THE TERRIFIC THREE!! (Along with Ottie and Moon) Galleries IMPORTANT NOTE: Silv cannot draw (she's horrible at it), so this is why she doesn't take fursona requests or draw anything in her spare time :P My Fursona: my_fursona_1.jpg my_fursona_2.jpg Silv-by-Moon.jpg|by Moon Silverleaf-by-Otterfrost.jpg|by Ottie Silv By Riv.jpg|by Riv Silverpaw unfinished.png|by Libbypaw Other Beautiful Drawings: 1000|Me, Ottie, and Moon (THE TERRIFIC THREE!!) by Ottie!! loudy_moon_silv.|Loudy, Moon, and me by Moon!! :D terrificthreebymoon.jpg|Me, Moon, and Ottie (THE TERRIFIC THREE AGAIN!!!) by Moon! Thoughts on Me Feel free to add any comments about me here!! “Silv the Silvery Leaf will devour your soul, because she is too nice, and too amazing, and too good of a writer” -Loudy the Loudiest Fern ”Silv is my TWINSIEEEEEEE!! She is nice and awesome and wonderful and the best friend ever!! -Moonbreeze, Silv’s secret twinsie "SILV! Your presence lights up every page you post on! You're amazing, an awesome writer, but the best thing about you is the you're a wonderful friend!" -Riv "Silv is kind, amazing, and a great friend! (Let's not forget she's a part of the terrific three and she's my NJ buddy.) She is just too awesome!" -Ottie Silv is amazingggg and is prolly the best and most likeable mary sue in the world (in a good way :P) -Oak Silv is the only person I know that can kill you with kindness, and she will. She will smother you to death with her kindness skills, and then she will say hi to your ghost and make you feel welcome. -Leaf (who apologizes for their cringy compliment) wow guys. . . just wow -Silv Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Fabulous Felines